Undead High
by Melon bubbletea
Summary: Highschool of the dead. Outbreak point: America. You think being levelheaded in the middle off this is easy? You're dead wrong. Filled with OCs. Sorry


... I'm not dead yet. Just busy. MWAHAHA... -sighs- The first thing I've written in a long while. -glares- Hey. I have a life, you know?

* * *

The night before everything ended, I stayed up late.

-UNDEAD HIGH-

"Really? Skipping class? I thought I raised you better than that."

"Shut up, Richard. You're a terrible mother. Besides, I'm going to the bathroom." I waved a bathroom pass in front of his face, and he smirked cheekily.

"Go back to class, daughter."

"I will… eventually. Where are you headed?"

Richard hiked up his backpack, his smirk growing into a fully fledged grin. "I'm going home."

"I didn't know you had 6th period off campus."

"I don't. See ya later, Allison." With that, he pushed the double glass doors and headed outside into the student parking lot.

"… loser. And he called me out for going to the bathroom." I crossed my arms, sighing wearily. Geez. Being a senior at this time of year meant you HAD to have some sort of Senioritis. I just didn't know that it would be so bad for me. But then again, Richard's was much worse. "Might as well head back to orchestra, or the teacher's going to yell at me… wuh?"

Outside, Richard was headed to his car, a small silver corvette, but it seemed that someone he knew was limping towards him. He waved. She just kept limping steadily towards him, arms outstretched in utter exhaustion as if she had ran 10 miles without stopping.

"Wait… is she bleeding?" I opened the door, ready to run out and assist Richard. I could hear the dim rumble of their talking, and Richard took her hand, helping her stand straight. "It looks like she was attacked by a bear… but those wounds aren't bleeding as much as they should. How long has she had those wounds?"

That girl did not hesitate. As soon as she touched Richard's hand, she yanked him towards her with strength that belied her stature. Her teeth found his neck, and ripped out a bloody chunk. He screamed.

"Ri…chard…" Shock coursed through my body. Only moments ago, I was talking to him… now… "What's going on?" The grounds keeper came over, stepping out of his golf-cart thing. He looked concerned… but as soon as he got close, Richard got up and bit him too.

_run…_

What the hell was going on?

_Run._

… WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?

_RUN!_

Okay. RUN.

My heart seemed to enjoy lodging itself in my throat, pounding like hooves on the track of the Kentucky derby. The hallways seemed eerily silent, and my mind was completely blank. My feet were carrying me through the school building, up a flight of stairs, headed to the math wing.

_Find her._

"Haah… haah… haah…" My breathing reverberated against the walls, echoing their way back to my ears.

_Hang a left at the first hallway, first classroom on the left._

The computer science classroom? Why should I go there?

_Save her._

I swung the door open wide, leaning heavily against the doorframe. Mr. U stood at the front of the classroom, expo maker in his hand. "Uh, Allison, do you need something?"

_Save her. _Who…? Why the hell am I here?_ You know the answer. _Isabella…? _Of course. _But…

"Isabella… I need Isabella. We're leaving."

Andre, her boyfriend, caught my eye with a curious glance. It went unasked that Isabella wasn't going anywhere without him. "Allison? What's going on?"

"I'm surprised you remember my name, Andre." I shot a glare at him. "We need to get out of here. Someone just killed Richard and Robocop out in the student parking lot."

"Richard Hyunh?"

"No, Richard Do. One of my…," I closed my eyes, shuddering. "… my close friends…" Hesitantly, I tried to repose myself, shaking my head to clear my mind. "Look. We don't have time to waste. Just come with me."

Isabella turned away from her computer to stare at me. "You expect me to follow you on a wild goose chase? Have you lost your mind?"

"Shut up and come!" I grabbed her wrist, yanking her up out of her chair.

"… That's what she said." Isabella smirked, jerking her hand free.

_SMACK. _A red, hand shaped welt showed on her pale face. "… We don't have time to mess around."

A hesitant voice came up over the intercom. "H-hello? We've have a situation in the student parking lot… Teachers, please keep your students in your classrooms until we dismiss you to go to your 7th period class." Slowly, growing louder, there was a moan coming up on the speaker, along with the dry rattle intake of breath through emaciated lungs. "N-no! Get away! GET AWAY! AAAAAUUUGHHHH!"

"Its started already…. COME ON!" I grabbed Isabella's hand, pulling her out of the room, Andre in tow. Mr. U simply stared in shock. For a moment, the whole school fell completely and utterly silent, except for the static of a disconnected PA. It was as if someone thought that this was some elaborate senior prank. I could practically hear the voice of an ignorant freshman, laughing nervously in his classroom. Just as we got to the balcony overlooking the cafeteria, all hell broke loose.

_! – Yes. Screams of terror.-_

Countless students fled from their classrooms, pouring out en masse. If you couldn't keep up, you were trampled. There was a swarm for the exits, doors torn off hinges, stumbling down stairs, anything to get out. It was no use. They were outside waiting, arms outstretched.

"… It's just like a movie…" Isabella breathed, staring out in shock over the complete chaos that reigned supreme. "But its not."

"Zombies. We need guns."

"Like hell we do," I spat. "But this isn't a video game, where weaponry just happens to lie around like that." I pulled out my phone, dialing the number that could potentially save us. A few rings, then an automated voice. A recording.

"911 isn't working. Are the phone lines jammed?"

"Here. I'll try the emergency number." Andre held out his hand, dialing the 4 digits. "… Another recording."

"… what now?" Isabella was visibly shaking, holding onto Andre for support. He looked tense, on guard.

I couldn't answer the question. We were all scared, not willing to die yet. Our world had come crashing down on us. For all we knew, our families were gone, friends gone, life. Gone. We were high school students, two seniors and a junior, in a dilemma way over our heads. So I said what I could.

"We survive."

* * *

We're all going to die.

Or something.

Well then, Hey. Its been TOO FUCKING LONG. Oh well. Deal with it?

XD So... -looks at Isabella- I wonder if she'll read this...

Read and review, por favor?


End file.
